


Put A Little Warmth In Your Heart

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Gabe Being an Asshole, Gabe has a thick skull, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Insecurity, Irritable Gabriel, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Smoking weed mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: After a night of getting high and a bit of tomfoolery, Sam is unsure of how Gabriel feels romantically. Not knowing how to act, Gabriel is faced with his insecure and doubtful thoughts. It isn't helpful when Gabe tries to ruin his chances with Sam all together.





	Put A Little Warmth In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sabriel, please be gentle.

Gabriel let out a frustrated exhale, his eyes low. It had been half an hour since he poured his fourth wine glass--pushing it away half-way through--and he couldn't take his eyes off the door. Sam was supposed to be there with him. Sam would make sure the liqour was locked up, and that no matter how hard Gabe begged, he would fall asleep sober. It felt like he was living with a ghost, echoes of Sam's voice in his ear, the warmth of his hands on his shoulders--the hearty laughter when he told a ridiculous joke and couldn't help but find it funny. It was simple, but Gabriel was Gabriel. He was insecure, he fought back, he was always unsure. A fearful heart, full of too much love for his own good. And, God, did he love Sam.

The only problem was that they were never a proper couple. It was always hinted at, truly after three years of living together they were bound to notice, right? Gabriel would always drag Sam to his fancy dinner parties and he would always swell up around Sam like a snake, hissing or constricting when a fearful predator (Bela, Ruby, Meg, etc) came and gave Sam the eyes. He would just brush it off as drinking a bit too much and heading to bed without another word, and it wouldn't be mentioned ever again. That was before Gabriel was greedy, before he started being careless.

They decided to smoke a little to unwind. And, well, things happened. Inhibitions went out the door, but they were both well aware of everything was going on. It started with a kiss, which was innocent enough, but it turned heated and lustful fairly quickly.

_Their lips pressed together gently and Gabe let out a soft giggle. Sam brushed his hair back as they pulled away, and blinked slowly like a lizard, trying to find somewhere to focus. Gabriel took Sam's hands and placed them at his hips invitingly._

His focus was drawn to the door, the sound of a lock clicking followed by a short squeal of the creaky wood.

"You'd be a bad thief. Your feet are too damn big," Gabriel mumbled, reaching to down the last of his wine. "You trample all over the place like an overgrown puppy."

A large hand came down before he could reach and dumped the wine down the sink. "You know what they say about men with big feet," Sam decided to add.

"Yeah, you're a big-ass sasquatch," he added dryly. He knew all too well.

_Sam had a better idea, thinking to get the most out of the moment. Gabriel was on his stomach, head buried in the pillow. His lips quivered as Sam ground against his ass, it felt so good. He wasn't usually a bottom, but damn he'd like to make Sam the exception that proves the rule._   
_He was lost when Sam touched him._

"Earth to Gabe? Geez, how much did you drink?" He locked up the wine bottle and sat in front of him.

He dragged his gaze from the table to the man in front of him. He was obviously flustered.

"What are you doing here?" Gabe asked, breaking the silence.

"I mean, I still live here, right?"

"Yeah, I mean you still pay utilities and stuff so..."

"You make plenty. You don't need me to be here and you know it," Sam said.

"You don't mean that."

"Do you still want me here, Gabe? I mean, I messed up bad. You can't just forgive something like that."

"No you didn't," Gabe averted his eyes. "There's nothing to forgive."

"What are you talking about? What I did..."

_Gabriel unbuckled Sam's pants and pulled them down, glancing at his fully hardened member. He looked up at Sam for reassurance, and he knew._

"I didn't stop. I didn't pull away or say no. You didn't do anything wrong. I had fun when we got high and fucked around. You liked it too, right?"

"Of course I did, Gabe. But I still feel like I stepped over the line, you know? You said I hurt you." Sam let out a sigh.

"Now I'm fucked out of my mind, trying to understand, overanalyzing everything. Taking it apart piece by piece, retracing every step, every touch, every moment. I'm trying to understand where I hurt you. I can't live knowing I hurt you."

"Why do you care so much?" Gabriel couldn't keep his eyes on Sam.

I'm cold-hearted, don't you know?" He stood up, tapping his foot. He wasn't good enough for Sam. Sam could never love him. Right?

"I'm an asshole. I'm a jerk. I don't put anyone's feelings into consideration. My family hates me. I'm kind of a slut." He began to pace around the room, his throat going dry.

"I'm a partyer, and no one really takes me seriously. I smoke, I drink. I'm a terrible, selfish friend! Ha ha!" He turned around to Sam, who was standing now.

"You can't fool me, you know," his tone was harsh, and it made the smaller man stand still.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not fooling anyone. I'm just trying to open your eyes. Find a nice girl, I don't think an 'angel' with a drug problem is really up to your standards. You have more self respect than that."

Sam took a step closer. "You're wrong."

"I'm selfish. I don't know what's good for me..."

"Why are you going on this tangent? I don't see what you're trying to achieve."

Sam was in front of him, nearly chest to chest. Gabriel's words were caught in his throat at this point, Sam's warmth throwing him off.

"I'm a narcassict," he gulped. He placed his hand on Sam's chest. "I fight against things I want...just to make sure they want to keep me around. I want to make sure they'll always fight to keep me. God, what's wrong with me?" He laughed, pulling away.

"Gabe, everything you're saying isn't true. You threw away your bad habits when we moved in together. You got your life together and you know it."

Gabriel was fuming. Why was Sam being so defensive of him? Why wasn't he yelling or storming off?

"Where do you get off?! Why are you being so nice to me? I'm nothing, Sam."

Sam had had enough. In a flash Gabriel was pressed against the wall, wide-eyed.

"Stop. Staying. That. You're not worthless, and smoking pot recreationally isn't a drug problem, not in this state. You don't do any of the stuff that you used to, and you've changed, for the better."

Gabriel only stood in silence, his eyes locked on Sam.

"I love you, Gabriel Milton. Okay? I love you and it wasn't just smoking last night. I've had feelings for you for...ever, okay? And you're amazing person. That's why I'm defending you and I'm sorry that I hurt you or if I went too fast, that was my fault, okay?"

Gabriel reached up, cupping Sam's cheeks. "Then why did you leave to your room after..."

"I thought it was what you wanted...I promise I won't ever leave you again after something like that happens, if you want it to happen again."

He sat on the floor and Sam coddled him close.

"Don't talk bad about who you were. You've grown and you're perfect. You're a different person."

Gabriel knew Sam was right, clinging to his flannel shirt.

"I love you..." Gabe choked out.

Sam brought their lips together and pulled him closer, wiping his eyes.

"Take me to bed, Samshine?" He whispered, and Sam happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤Kudos❤ are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think!


End file.
